Speak Now
by Culsu
Summary: songfic to T. Swift's "Speak Now"! George/OC. Adara is in love with George, but he's getting married to Angelina. Story better than summary...I hope!


**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
><strong>

I walked into the chapel, unsure of what I was about to do. The old and sacred building was decorated with pastel streamers and magical signs welcoming everyone in. Everyone but me.

I stuck out like a sore thumb with my black dress, so I quickly disillusioned myself and walked in the shadows, trying to find Lee or Alicia. _Where were they?  
><em>

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

George didn't deserve this though, and if there was anything good I inherited from my mother, it would be my knack for getting revenge. It actually came in handy sometimes, although it is what got me into this mess…

But I had to remind myself that George was worth all of this. He's always been there to protect me, and now it's my turn to protect him. _I can't let him down now._

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

I walk into a long hallway and finally come across Lee and Alicia, along with all of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, and her annoying little family, all of them wearing horrorifying shades of pastels that clashed with all of the decorations.

I smile at Lee and Alicia as they catch me when my spell is fading off, but I quickly slip away. _I knew I should've nabbed Harry's cloak for this. _

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

On my way back to the main room of the chapel, I come across Angelina and have to stop myself from laughing out loud. She looks like a pink and purple cupcake. Classic, if only I had my camera.

I almost felt bad as I witness her yelling at Katie about the decorations clashing with their outfits. Katie was a nice girl, and didn't deserve to be treated that way.

I quickly shoved off the thought however and continued on my way.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

When I make it to the destination, I narrowly avoid everyone as I rush into the chapel and take a seat in the back. I don't want to be seen till an exact moment.

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

The organ began playing and I cringed. One, who plays an organ at a wedding? And two, bad music choice. This horrible music reminds me of a death march.

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

I continued to stay hiding, gasping as Draco Malfoy snuck up on me and took the seat next to me.

"I thought you weren't invited?" He chuckled, looking at me with that infamous Malfoy smirk.

"And you were?" I quipped, giving the infamous Black death glare. Sometimes I hate my cousin. "I'm his best friend. That bitch can shove off."

My cousin smiled at me knowingly before turning as Angelina walked into the room.

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me,**

**You wish it was me,**

**Don't you?**

She looked like a model on a runway, and even for a pastry she looked good. But as I looked up at George's face, I had hope. He wasn't looking at her face, like he was hoping it was someone else...Like me...or am I just imagining it?

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**Your time is running out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Oh, la, la**

**Oh, oh**

**Say a single vow**

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**

**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**

I sat in silence for most of the ceremony, until I heard the priest, which was actually my dear Minnie (Awkward!), say "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I felt Draco gave me a reassuring push as I stood and made my way to the aisle to get closer to the bride and groom.

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you.**

As I made my way, I received the _nastiest_ looks, especially from Angelina's family. But most of George's family looked almost...relieved. Well, you're welcome. However, I quickly made eyes for George and no one else, and I took a deep breathe.

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

"George, don't marry her," I whispered as tears filled my eyes and I stood about five feet away from him. "She doesn't love you like I do."

"Yes, I do," She shrieked, glaring at me like I was gum stuck to her all too expensive heels, grabbing his hands and forcing him to look away from me. "I love you Fred- Shit! I mean George!"

The whole church gasped as Angelina called him Fred, which was still a sore subject mind you. But no one reacted as much as Mrs. Weasley, who was thankfully being held down by her husband. My heart broke at the look of hurt and betrayal that was etched onto George's face, but he quickly shook it off/

"I can't marry you Angelina," George laughed, shoving her off of him and walking down the steps towards me. His eyes looked happy for once as he looked down at me. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hands with mine. "I love you, Adara Lestrange."

"I know," I told him, grinning up at him before he began to run, dragging me with him.

We made it to the end of the aisle when he turned and shouted, "Party at the Burrow for the Groom's side!" and then apparated with me attached to his side.

**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**And you'll say "Let's run away now,**

**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**

**So glad you were around**

**When they said, "Speak now".**

I laughed as George spun me around on the Weasley's make-shift dance floor and he held me close.

"Thank you, Adara," He smiled, leaning down to kiss me yet again.

"Just trying to make Fred proud," I replied, both of us chuckling, knowing he would be proud of a crashed wedding, even his brothers. 

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just want it to me know that I have no feelings of hatred towards Angelina! Just writing a story featuring my OC Adara._

_Review and let me know how I did for my first finished and published fan fiction! I might be writing more about Adara's past soon! :]_

_Thanks for taking for time and reading it!_

_-Culsu_


End file.
